The eight cylinder inherently balanced internal combustion engine is per se old as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,628. The present invention is an improvement on the engine disclosed in said patent. In said patent, the cylinders are disposed in side-by-side relationship. In the present invention, the cylinders are arranged in two banks opposite one another and are disposed to reduce engine unbalance. The cylinders can preferably be arranged horizontally.
One of the problems inherent in the prior art internal combustion engines is the large number of components such as valves, camshafts, push rods, etc. which must operate in a synchronized manner. The present invention eliminates a large number of these conventional components such as the camshaft, carburetor, rocker arms, tappets, poppet valves, springs, and reduces the number of valves from sixteen poppet type valves to two rotary valves for an eight cylinder engine.